<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karaoke Confession by miyaicheese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419350">Karaoke Confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyaicheese/pseuds/miyaicheese'>miyaicheese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SB19 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyaicheese/pseuds/miyaicheese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh's head shot up the moment Ken sang the first few lines. The moment their eyes met, Josh's heart skipped at beat. He can feel all the emotions that Ken was pouring into the song. At that moment, he knew that the song was for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joken, Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon "Ken" Suson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karaoke Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>song drabble for JoKen</p><p> </p><p>Friend of Mine by Odette Quesada</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was having fun that karaoke night in Seoul. It was evident in all the smiles and laughter of the members but somehow both of Josh's and Ken's smiles were strained. No one but Sejun noticed that Josh hasn't touched his drink even once and Ken was completely glued to Justin's side. Stell hoarding the microphone, and Sejun, well, Sejun's already drunk and professing his love for the world. Sejun sat beside his friend and sighed.</p><p>"Are you cutting back on alcohol?" Sejun asked as he looked at Josh.</p><p>"Huh?" Josh jumped when he noticed that Sejun was already beside him.</p><p>"Okay. Honestly Josh, what's the problem?"</p><p>"There's no problem Sejun. Everyone's having fun." Josh smiled at his friend.</p><p>"Yeah right. You're having fun and that's the reason why the ice has already watered down your drink." Sejun rolled his eyes as Stell finished another song.</p><p>"Let me sing~" Ken said as he grabbed the mic from Stell and punched in a song into the machine. He then looked directly at Josh as the song started to play.</p><p>
  <em>"I've known you for so long<br/>
You are a friend of mine<br/>
But is this all we'd ever be?<br/>
I've loved you ever since<br/>
You are a friend of mine<br/>
And babe is this all we ever could be?"</em>
</p><p>Josh's head shot up the moment Ken sang the first few lines. The moment their eyes met, Josh's heart skipped at beat. He can feel all the emotions that Ken was pouring into the song. At that moment, his thoughts turned to what Josh said back in their recording. At that moment, he knew that the song was for him.</p><p> </p><p>-----<br/>
(Flashback)<br/>
"Do you have someone you like?" Ken randomly asked when he sat beside Josh's side.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Josh asked while waiting for his turn in recording.</p><p>"I mean, do you have someone you LIKE. As in someone you're interested in. Someone you fancy."</p><p>"No, but I do love someone right now. He doesn't know though."</p><p>Josh loves someone. Ken then looked ahead. "Oh. Why not tell them then?"</p><p>"We've been friends for a long time, always been there for each other, we've both been hurt before. I think I'm afraid that when I tell him he'll reject me and our friendship will be gone." Josh began scanning his lyrics sheet and focused on the scribbles on his parts.</p><p>Long time friends. Stell? Sejun? Rod? Ken thought as his heart clenched. "I see."</p><p>"I'll tell him when the time is right." Josh said with a smile. I'll tell YOU when the time is right.</p><p>"Whatever happens Josh, you know I love you right?"</p><p>"Huh?!" Josh almost shouted in shock. Good thing their boss already called a break.</p><p>"I love you. I love all my friends and you're one of the greatest friends I could ever have." Ken said as he got out of the studio. He turned to Josh and smiled. "Always be my friend ne?"</p><p>Josh could only watch Ken walk into the hallway as he felt his eyes water. Friends huh?</p><p>----</p><p>
  <em>"You tell me things I've never known<br/>
I shown you love you've never shown<br/>
But then again, when you cry<br/>
I'm always at your side"</em>
</p><p>Ken was well aware that his voice was cracking and that he was openly crying in front of everyone but he no longer cares. He didn't have the strength to take his eyes away from Josh's even though he felt everyone staring at him with concerned faces.</p><p>
  <em>"You tell me 'bout the love you've had<br/>
I listen very eagerly<br/>
But deep inside you'll never see<br/>
This feeling of emptiness<br/>
It makes me feel sad<br/>
But then again I'm glad"</em>
</p><p>Ken finally closed his eyes and turned his back from everyone as the second part of the song started. His breath was short from crying but he wanted to finish this song. He wanted Josh to know how he was feeling right now.</p><p>
  <em>"I've known you for so long<br/>
You are a friend of mine<br/>
I know this is how it's gonna be<br/>
I've loved you then and I love you still<br/>
You're a friend of mine<br/>
Now, I know friends are all we ever could be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You tell me things I've never known<br/>
I shown you love you've never shown<br/>
But then again, when you cry<br/>
I'm always at your side<br/>
You tell me 'bout the love you've had<br/>
I listen very eagerly<br/>
But deep inside you'll never see<br/>
This feeling of emptiness<br/>
It makes me feel sad<br/>
But then again<br/>
Then again<br/>
Then again I'm glad"</em>
</p><p>Ken grabbed his things and ran out the room the moment the song ended. He needed to get out of there and go home so he could cry all he wanted. In Ken's rush to get out, he failed to notice the smile on Josh's face as the older figured out what the song meant. Josh stood up and followed Ken.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ken is so cute during his unannounced fb live. Too bad I wasn't online when he started it. I'm furious I should've stayed for a while after commenting random stuffs. ^3^</p><p>Hope y'all know the song!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>